Prior to the pouring of an elevated slab, it is known to use props extending through openings in formwork to support upright panels (including, but not limited to precast panels) which may be used as formwork for edges of cast-in-place concrete and/or which require the structural support of being cast with the slab. However, fine positioning of such a panel is required before the slab can be poured, so a crane is used to assist with the positioning process. However, such positioning is an iterative, and therefore time consuming process, so it ties up the crane for considerable periods of time.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.